bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Mo'orea
|previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' '|returnees = Ally'' (12, 20)'' Scott'' (12)'' Anna (14) Lexi (14) Conor (16) Danielle (20)}} is the ninth season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! The game began on Sunday, July 22, 2017. Staff Twists/Changes Mutiny: This was the third time a Mutiny has been offered on Bang-A-Rang, Conor was the first one ever to take it. Newbies: Once again Bang-A-Rang has a full cast of new contestants. Three Starting Tribes: Like Viti Levu, this season begins with three competing tribes. Revotes: Just like the first six seasons revotes are back into play. Men vs Women: The tribes are divided based on gender. There is also a third mixed tribe. Survivor Auction: Survivors were able to bid for items that would either help, and on the rare occasion hurt, them in the game. * Dark Pearl: The holder of the Dark Pearl has an automatic vote against them at their next vulnerable Tribal Council. * Fishbachsies: The holder of Fishbachsies can steal another tribe member's vote, meaning that they make two parchments while their victim does not vote. * Mask of Restriction: This person can nullify someone's vote, meaning their parchment is never shown. * Extra Vote: This item's holder can cast two votes at one Tribal Council. Castaways } |Jennifer Age: TBA | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="8" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |4 |- | |Trace Age: 20 | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | |Kevin Age: 27 | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 |8 |- | |Bryce Age: 20 | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 |5 |- | |Anna Age: 22 | | | |5th Voted Out Day 15 |8 |- | |Amanda Age: 17 | | | |6th Voted Out Day 18 |4 |- | |Conor Age: 16 | | | |7th Voted Out Day 20 |6 |- | |Faith Age: 18 | | | |8th Voted Out Day 20 |5 |- | |Taylor Age: 19 | | | | rowspan="10" |9th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 23 |5 |- | |Anthony Age: 18 | | | |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 26 |9 |- | |Tucker Age: 18 | | | |11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 29 |7 |- | |Lexi Age: 21 | | | |12th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 32 |5 |- | |Benj Age: 18 | | | |13th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 35 |4 |- | |Scott Age: 26 | | | |14th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 37 |4 |- | |Ally Age: 19 | | | |15th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |10 |- | |Evan Age: 20 | | | |Second Runner-Up |6 |- | |Christine Age: 19 | | | |Runner-Up |2 |- | |Danielle Age: 19 | | | |Sole Survivor |6 |} Episode Guide Voting History Forum Mo'orea Thread Category:Eighteen Contestant Season Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Two Tribe Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Mo'orea